The Longest Silence
by Cloner4000
Summary: About A New Marine as he step on Tarawa and how he cope with the death of war around him. Got wounded the first day, but with help from our hero Tommy Collins and other, he learn the true meaning of war....
1. Chapter 1

"Just a Little Longer" Well, maybe. My Squad had been circling around the beach for hours now; riding on an AMTRAC, a small amphibious track boats that can drive on lands and sea. Might have been a good idea, if not the fact that we might as well painted a big red circle target for though Japanese guns because of its ridiculously slow speed.

As if to contradicts my statement, someone from my back said "Don't worry, with those kind of Navy bombardment, no thing is going to be on that rock" I only wished it were true, I was scared as hell. Yeah, it's my first action, and we were going to Tarawa, a piece of rock in the middle of nowhere, GREAT! My attention drifts back to my Serge, who is briefing us for the last time. "Oh right Man, we are about to land soon, remember don't stay in the open or you'll get cut down. Follow the veteran, they know what to do and stay alive…" " I nervously adjust my liner in my helmets, and check my M1 Rifle and my ammos for the hundredth time hoping that nothing will ever go wrong.

My eyes wonder around the rest of my squad and most of them are cherries just like me except one in the corner. I gave a closer look at him and realize that he is the guy I am looking for. It's quite oblivious, his skin color is darker than us cherries, more of a brownish-tan color than white; and the way he dressed, his helmet are clinging loosing to his head which reminds me that my straps for me helmet is choking me. Anyway, although we all received new equipment and uniform, from the way he wore his cloth, towards a more comfortable and practical ware than the rest of us who wore the "official" way, bottom are the way and zipper all the way up, it's really uncomfortable.

As if to prove my point, I notice that he is checking and playing around with his weapon, a Remington Shotgun, not exactly our everyday normal infantry weapon. He's the quite type all right, never seem him goofing around and getting drunk like the rest of us, but he looks pretty reliable. I turn to him and say "Hi, my name is…" My short introduction was cut short by a deafening explosive BOOM; I stare in disbelief as a burning AMTRAC to my side slowly sinks. The heats are terrible, but nothing compare to the sudden realization that somebody had just died! I don't feel any guilt, but still, the fact that somebody had just lost their life, dying in the middle of nowhere strikes me; the reality of the war sinking in before the battle even started.

Still feeling depressed, counting the seconds, as it might be my last. "Don't worry, you'll do fine" I turn around and saw the veteran talking to me; "Thanks, I appreciate it" I quickly reply not wanting to sound rude. He smiles and said "My name is Tommy Collin and…" His response was cut short by the Sergeant trying to get our attention and yells over the humming of the engine "This is it boys, we are about to land any seconds now" But I pay no attention to it, Collins, wait! I heard from a squad mate that he fought in Guadalcanal and got a silver star for saving one of his friends who were wounded and pinned down by the fire, looks like I am right after all.

As Serge continued his lecture, I reluctantly turn around, facing the front, the view of island and its beach within reach and then Collin whisper to me "We will talk later, Ok? Follow me and you'll do fine" His voice is reassuring, not like other officers and my sprits goes up and I feel better now, I got something to hope and live for, I can't die on this rock! The AMTRAC was on the sand now and as the ramp drops I said to myself "GO" and I dashes out the vehicle. Knowing I will do well, heck! I might even make a new friend.

Well, upon reading the review and the story, it is very congested so I sort of organized it to a more readable format. I'll try to update, but kind of short on ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shortest Fighting Career

It was 6 hours after I got off that rumbling water coffins, glad that I could get out of that place perhaps forever, considering my injuries to my side, a deep gap on the left side of my stomach, courtesy of a over-excited Banzai Jap charging at me. I was merely on the beaches for less than 30 minutes before I have to be evacuated on to the hospital ship offshore. But I should be glad that I even survived this, I mean, not many survived in my squad, over 1/3 of them are dead already, and I was one of the lucky ones. I looked at my still stain uniform, no longer brand-new or ironed, but it's stained blood near my injuries as well as sands and wrinkles all over, I bet nobody would think that I am not one of the cherries anymore. I really had to write to Collin soon; after all he had save my hide from the Jap while here is what I remembered anyway.

I rushed out of the AMTRAC and the next thing I know, bullets were flying all around me, wheezing here and there as waters rippled from the bullets, I tried to run towards the shore, but I tripped and fall head-first into the water and lost my weapon. I was cursing my luck when I realize that there are Jap on the pier to my side, and one of them were grinning as his rifle pointed at me, I thought "Well, 30 seconds, ain't half bad" But I never did finish what I am saying as the sound of BAR firing to my side and I could clearly see the shocked expression on that Jap as his eyes open wide and mouth a big –O- as he fell into the water. I could see it clearly then as I can see now. Anyway, the next thing I know, Collin shoved a gun into my hand and told me not to lose this one, a silver shotgun and damn heavy too. However, glad that I have a weapon, I hold it close to me, afraid of losing it again.

However, the anxiety soon got overwhelmed by the scene before me, as bloodied water run though the water and bodies of dead marines floating, I recognized one of them as a gun I met in boot camp, always bragging how he would be kitting the Japs' ass when he get there, I really believed him, after all he is a big guy, around 6 foot and weights at least 200 LB. But all he is now is a floating piece of body in perhaps another 30 around me, and I froze, thought lost in whatever might happen to me. I could hear my sergeant yelling "Get your damn butt to the shore; you are going to die if you stand here, maggot!" Yet I just stood there froze in the middle of a firing range.

"Hey, come on let's go" I turn to the source of the voice, it was Collin, and he half dragged me on to the shore, the whole time I was trying to focused, but with little success. Ironically, I got back to my sense as I step on the shore, a Marine with a flamethrower blow up right in front of me, the scrounging flame awoke me from the daydreaming and blow me and Collin at least 6 feet, in front of the bunkers too. Much to my relief the gunner is dead, somebody must have shot him, but I froze again when I see a hand moving the body, trying to get it out of the way. This time, I got to my sense quick then I ever thought possible as adrenalines rushed my vein, I did the unthinkable, I run to the front of the bunker and plug a hand grenade and throwing it into the hole, and I could hear a man cursing in Japanese before the blow cut the voice off.

However, another yell of Japanese broke me from my state; I look to the right and saw at least a squad of Japs rushing towards me. I desperately took my shotgun and swing to their directions and press the trigger, the first two Japs yelled in pain as they tumble to the ground, but the rest just keep coming, I quickly ejects the empty shell and try to load the next one into the chamber, the shot came close, as the Jap was now 5 feet in front of me, and after that I lost count as I just keep pumping and shooting the Japs coming at me, oblivious to the screams of pain and dying or the orders from my sergeant to get back. It lasted for about 5 seconds or so as my shells ran dry, I bashed the last Jap with my shotgun probably breaking his jaw and neck, but I missed the one to my right as he ran his bayonet to the right side of my stomach. A sharp pain that I imagined never register and my adrenalines still flow in my vein, I turn around and bashed that bastard in the head two or three times.

I would have done a lot more if not the pain finally got me as I fall to the ground. I feel my wound and find a large gap and bloods gushing out. From the corner of my eyes, I could see another 4 Japs coming to finish me off, "Great, I am going to die, how long has it been? 10 minutes?" But my thought was again cut off when the deafening sound of a BAR ripped out right by my ears and another hand put a big ban-aid on my wound, I turn around to see a medic, a guy with a glasses and short beard under his chin, although I am still too weak, I turn around and see Collin emptying the last ammos in the clips on to the rushing Japs, each hitting its mark as those damn bastard yell out in pain. "This guy need to be evacuated, I think the wound is too deep" A voice without much compassion yelled, my heart sort of sinks, "What? I need to be evacuated?" I ask in disbelief, and the medics said, "Yeah, that is if you want to live" Collin then stop the conversation" we'll take later, Jimmy, help me get him to the cover over there, we can clear the beaches later"

I feel two pair of hands dragged me across the sand, but I was too tired to stay awake so I barely managed to say thank you before everything turned black.

If you haven't notice, I am terrible with grammar. I switch from past-present almost three times in a sentence and the sentence is a run-on that would make the normal run-on seemed like a fragment.

But think about it I type this in about 30 minutes and I don't bother to really look into the grammar, so unless you think it's SOOOOOOO bad that you can't read it, please bear with it. Plus it's the feeling that counts right?


	3. Chapter 3

Late Disclaimer, I don't own Medal of Honor, if I do, I would be laughing and sipping coke on a sandy beaches instead of working my ass off with school. XD

A meaningful Stay

I had to wait a few hours on the ship before the doctors could attend to me, there is just too much wounded or dead for the nurses and doctors to care for. The only thing I guess was worth talking with the rumors of the Navy guys talkedabout, half dumbfounded by so many casualties on an island which they hadcliamed wiped out. From what I guess, the Japs have a damn fine firework display for them.

Anyway I guess I was one of the lucky ones, at least I still have all my pieces together, but one of the guy who had his foot blown off keep telling us that at least he gets to go home instead of dying on a piece of rock in the middle of nowhere. I could see that he had been there a long time, his once well built bodies are lean and dark colored and even though his uniform is new, just the way he talk, even though arrogant, are filled with horror and emptiness of seeing his buddies blown apart out gutted by Japanese Soldiers.

I guess that's true, but I can't help but wonder if I am ever going to be able to go home or have fight again , my injuries had stop bleeding and the pain subsides and I don't think it will get me a ticket home.

Finally a doctor tend my wounds, after about a minute and half of inspecting me, he said

"Hmmm, you look just fine to me son, you lost a lot of blood, but otherwise you look healthy enough"

"How long did you think I will be out of action?"

He holds out 3 fingers and look at me in a serious tone

"3 week?" "3 month?" I asked trying to figure out my fate

"3 hours, young men, I heard from a Colonel that they need replacement for the loss today and since you look pretty healthy so I said you are good enough for action"

At that moment, joy spread through my whole body as I was overjoyed that I was not hurt badly and I could join Collin in the fighting, but than I remembered the image and smells of death on that beach and immediately I want to barf, barely able to contain myself, I nodded in agreement to the doctor, who just nodded and left.

"Before you are to report to duty, as I said you need a nurse to rewrap your wound with a clean bandage and this should last you for a while" "And report to the storage room to get your gear"

"Alright" I sign as I slump back into the bed, thinking perhaps writing a letter to my family, it may well be my last letter anyway.

The nurse's hand was cold and her expression blank and emotionless as she replace my bandages and set up a tube of blood that connected to my arm, I guess she had seem too much death already to show or even care about any patients anymore. I sat there as she finishes up her work and leave as abruptly as she comes.

"Well, at least I could walk now" I talk to no one in particular as I walked around the ship, trying to find something to do. I strolled to the weapon storage room as I check the clock, 1 and half hour to go, so I decide to get myself prepared and I step into the room.

I was greeted by a BIG man, by big I mean a really it, his uniform are tidy but he got an injured leg so I guess he's been on the front before.

"Hey, I am here to pick up my weapons" I approach the man

"Ok, give me your rank and name please, and your serial number"

"Err. Private First Class Roy Turner Carlson's Raider Battalion and my serial number is 0543618563" I notice a raise in his brow when he heard my unit and he walked toward the shelf and pick up the shotgun that Collin give to me and walk back.

"By any chance did you know Tommy?" He asked as he studied the weapon

"Tommy? You mean Cpl. Collin?" I responded as my heart skipped a beat at the sudden question

"A Corporal? He must be doing good, yeah Tommy Collins, are you familiar with him?"

"Well, not really I only met him today, but he saved my hide today though, I probably would be drifting in water now or gutted by Jap if he wasn't there.

"Saving other people's hide huh? Yep got to be him, he saved mine once"

"Really? How? I asked curiously

"This shotgun reminds me of him, and look he inscribe his name on the stock of the weapon, here Tommy Collins, he must really trust you to give you his weapon"

"Well, I lost my weapons while trying to get to the beach so he just shoved it to me, plus, he is using a BAR, quite a marksman too, he can really control it

"Of course, I teach him how to fire that babe, its fine piece of weaponry "

"So why does he have it?"

"I gave it to him, since I got injured in the leg; it's a lucky weapon you know?"

"Mind telling me what happened?" I asked curiously

"What not? Sure, let me get you a weapon first, since that shotgun is only temporary, hmm, what's your preference?"

"I get to chose?" I asked in disbelief

"Well, since you are Tommy's friend I can't just give you any weapon, so what did you want?"

"I don't know, I prefer a rifle though, I am not too good with machine guns"

"How about a Carbine? It light and portable it's not a bad weapon too it sort of weak though you still want it?"

"Yeah, I doubt I'll get in any heavy fighting anyway"

"Hohoho, that's where you are wrong, when fighting the Jap, piece of cake just never happened, but if you want it, I'll throw in you a Colt. 45, use it well, and could you possibility deliver a letter to Tommy for me?"

"Sure, anytime"

"Alright, I'll write it and tell you my story, by the way, call me Menoso It begins after we got out of Guadalcanal………….."

And the story goes on again, the attention turn to Tommy's buddy Menoso, for a while. I seriously don't know how to spell it so please tell me if anyone knows. The reason I call Tommy, Collin is because Roy, a rather random name I have to say, pull it out from different people in my history textbook. A combination of sorts, anyway is because that he just know Tommy and he is not really close to him yet it will change eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guadalcanal"

Frank Minoso POV

I sit there staring at the Jap position, some well dug-in machinegun nest as well as two guard towers guarded by a platoon of Jap infantry. I look to back to check my own forces; Willie the crack shot, Jimmy the lucky bastard, and Tommy the silent devil. Willie can be a little jumpy and too-optimistic, but that doesn't mean his hand are any slower at operating his deadly rifles, he can nail Japs without them knowing what hit them. Jimmy, he is a John Wayne of the Pacific, his trusty pistol had down no fewer enemies than Willie's rifle and at a pretty long range too, what's important is how he always dash without his own safety to pull guys to safety and patch them up. I personally had to thank him for saving me no less than 20 times myself, not to mention he saved Willie and Tommy for god knows how many times too. I had to agree with Willie that we would all be dead if not for the doc here. And alas we have Tommy, a quite guy I must say, took us three a few weeks before we manage to crack a smile off him. Now he talks to us occasionally although most time we listen to Willie's popping jokes here and there anyway.

But you would not believe him when you see him in combat; I mean he can literally break supermen back without breaking a sweat. I could remember the first time he take on a squad of Japs in Makin Raid, he took his Springfield rifle firing is quick secessions as he rushed to an anti-aircraft gun and turn it on the poor bastards who barely had time to know what exactly happened. Anyway, back to reality I told the guys.

"Alright let's take those Japs by surprise, Willie and Tommy, on my command pop those two guys on the tower and Willie you stay here and cover our advances, Jimmy be prepare to throw a couple pineapples for our friends; me and Tommy will than assault their position from the left flank."

"Whatever you say, GUNNARY Sergeant, What? I was just kidding! Fine." Willie than stead himself and on my mark he and Tommy pop two guys off from the tower. At that time, Jimmy start throwing pineapples at the positions as me and Tommy move towards their left flank, Willie nailed another guy who froze in the middle, trying to figure out which direction came from. In another 3 seconds he downs another one and I wasn't even 15 feet away from my original spot. "BOOM" the blast from the grenade sent another 6 Japs in the trench flying. "Yeah you like that?" I heard Jimmy commented as he starts to follow us. Willie had successfully snipe 5 guys before the Japs finally spotted him and pin him down, directed all their attention to Willie. I stopped for a second, five feet from the first Jap in the Machinegun position, who had absolutely no idea he's time is up. I counted about 25 men left, enough.

"Let them have it!" I yelled to Tommy and Jimmy as I opened up my BAR, its distinctive sound penetrate the cracking of Japanese fire, I let loose all 20 rounds on that machinegun positions, killing 4 soldiers in it. While Tommy with his Carbine is popping off guys 25 feet away and Jimmy with his Colt .45 shoots 3 Japs without even breaking a sweat and let loose the rest his clips and then whipped his pistol on a Jap trying to banzai charge. I reload as fast as I can, I recon about 8 seconds after the firefight begin I look up to see about 13 men left, I mean 12, Willie just nailed another one. The rest of the Japs decides to banzai charge. Me and Jimmy start shooting, we got about five when Tommy took a Japanese machinegun and mowed down the rest. I swear the whole thing couldn't have last more than 3 minutes.

Well, the routine goes like that more or less for the next weeks, there was no rest soon we are at Guadalcanal and every night we have to wait while Tokyo Express deliver fresh reinforcements and supplies to the Jap while bombarding on us. Where is our ship? I would ask now and than, but the answers the same, we don't have any. Even though we won midway, the IJN still have a whole basket load of ships left while our "Pacific Fleet" or what's left of it anyway, couple Heavy Cruisers and destroyers, even USS. Wasp was sunk not long after, I mean it was bad.

However, it was the night at the bloody ridge that changes me. It was on a moonless night, us raiders were charge to hold a line of ridges along sides Henderson Field and at that time, our forces are still pretty thin and we have about a foxhole every 30 yard from each other. The only thing we have are .30 caliber machines guns, one of the new gadgets the States come up with. Our Colonel warned us about the possible attacks. " If they want to take Henderson, they'll attack here tonight", Some how that night was different from all the others. It was silent, but so silent that it's unnatural. Not even the usual noise of bird and jungle animals, it was dead silent. No body utter a sound for what seems like hours.

Well, I got bored and so was Tommy, so I decides that it wouldn't hurt to show him the picture of my girl back in the states, I light up my lighters and hold my helmets over it to conceal the light and Tommy scoot closer and watch. "she sure was a beauty" " I know, I was going to marry her once I got back to the states" "That's nice" "well…" the next thing I felt was the familiar rush of bullets zipping around me, hitting the dirt. At that moment everyone tensed up and scouting to see from the shot come from. I quickly toss the lighter to kill the light and put my helmet back on. Suddenly to my right I can hear yelling in Japanese "…Banzai!" is all I heard but I don't need any more evidence as I swing my BAR around and aimed at the general direction. Somebody popped a flare and the bright flash reveal at least 60 figures rushing us from all the front of the ridge. At that moment all 4 of our machine gun open fire and right away the first line of the soldiers fall down, but only to be replaced by more figures from the back, I let loose my BAR at the group and I could see Willie throw a couple grenades over the ridges. In one of the flares I witness a Japanese soldiers impales a Marine with his bayonet while his buddy was shot by a pistol from a officer. They was going to turn the machinegun toward our position but Tommy saw it too and swing his barrel around and couple burst later eliminate the soldiers.

The Japanese waves just keep on coming and coming, and pretty soon our Machine gun ran out of bullets and we are forced to retreat to second and finally, third ridges. At the third ridges, we can't retreat anymore, at one side in the Henderson field and another in the field Hospital, if we got overrun, who know what might happen. Will, at least we have howitzers this time, and believe me, 200yards with a howitzer; you have no idea the blast power of this thing, it literally throw people 4 feet into the air.

During one time I spotted a Japs mortar crew setting up and I was deciding what to do when Tommy just jump over the foxhole and ran toward the mortar position with his Tommy gun blazing, the crew was shocked and pretty soon Tommy was right into the waves of Japs charging toward us and Tommy lobs a grenades and it score a perfect hit on the mortar knocking both the mortar and the crew out. "yee-hahhh" " That show them" As Tommy run back to the foxhole, he stopped over an foxhole and pick up a wounded Marines with a gush on his shoulder. Bullets were hitting all around him as he slowly made his way back toward our position, I try to cover them with my BAR and Willie was sniping the Japanese Machinegun nest. When he reached Jimmy for him to take care of the wounded Marine, our whole platoon cheered, and our morals rose seeing the heroic act. However, the Japanese Banzai charge persisted and soon we are on our last ammos and even machine gun ammo had to be rationed, but just as we are about to ran out of ammo, the cactus air force from Henderson filed arrived and pounded the Japanese position and pretty soon it all returns to the deadly silence again.

That night was the most intense fire fight I ever got into and Tommy was even awarded an Silver Star for his action that night. However, it wasn't until march that the island was secured and by that time after a few weeks of R&R we are transferred to land on Tarawa, but my plane was shot-up during our trip and my feet was wounded from Jap Machine-gun and so I have to wait a few week before I could rejoin my squad. Speaking of which, I should be able to join the next waves to land soon, I heard it's pretty bad up there. I can't wait to see Willie's face when he saw me, they never realize I was on the ship.


End file.
